ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sanction
Category:Status Effects |width="35%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} 'I want to receive sanction' Can be called Sanction Enhancements, these enhancements only work when Sanction is active and the Astral Candescence is under imperial control. Have to be renewed when Sanction is off. * The Astral Candescence is now in Al Zahbi, so you will receive an experience bonus from battles. You can also select one of the following bonuses in exchange for a slight decrease in your Imperial standing. ** Choose a bonus for 100 credits: *** Not now *** Regen- activated by yellow HP *** Refresh activated by yellow MP *** Increased Meal Duration to 150% (e.g. instead 30 min 45 min) * I will bestow you Sanction. Good Luck. 'I want to spend my credits' * You currently possess -###- Imperial Standing credits. Would you like to use them to purchase items? Common Items * Scroll of Instant Reraise -- 500 credits * Scroll of Instant Warp -- 750 credits * Lambent Fire Cell -- 100 credits * Lambent Water Cell -- 100 credits * Lambent Earth Cell -- 100 credits * Lambent Wind Cell -- 100 credits 1000-pt. Items (Private 2nd Class) * Map of Mamook * Map of Halvung * Map of Arrapago Reef 2000-pt. Items (Private 1st Class) * Volunteer's dart * Mercenary's dart * Imperial dart 4000-pt. Items (Superior Private) * Mamoolbane * Lamiabane * Trollbane 8000-pt. Items (Lance Corporal) * Sneaking Boots * Imperial Ring * Sentinel Shield 16000-pt. Items (Corporal) * Shark Gun * Puppet Claws * Singh Kilij 'I have some questions' What do you want to know about? Sanction * "Sanction" is a magic spell that we use to observe and assess mercenaries' actions. * Defeating enemies while you have Sanction cast on you will raise your Imperial Standing. Also, the stronger the monsters you fight, the higher your Imperial Standing will become. * When fighting in a beastman stronghold that has taken the Astral Candescence, your Imperial Standing will rise by a significant amount as thanks for your participation in the recovery effort. * Sanction is also necessary in order to receive crystals from the enemies you defeat. * But you must take caution. Stepping too far out of the Empire's boundaries will cause Sanction to lose its effectiveness. Imperial Standing * You can raise your Imperial Standing by defeating enemies while you have Sanction cast on you. * Saving a captured prisoner in a beastman stronghold and submitting archaic mirrors to Imperial Guards will also result in an increased Imperial Standing. * You can view you Imperial Standing by selecting "Beseiged" under "Region Info." * You can also speak to me at any time to exchange your Imperial Standing credits for items. Beseiged Beseiged Basics * "Beseiged" occurs when the beastmen armies breach the walls of Al Zahbi. * Everyone in town who is capable of wielding a weapon is called to action to defend Al Zahbi alongside the Imperial Army. * The beastmen's main purpose is to enter the Hall of Binding and wrest the "Astral Candescence" from the Empire's control. * You need not know what the Astral Candescence is. * All you must know is that it is your duty to protect the five Serpent Generals who hold the keys to the Hall of Binding, and drive the beastman hordes from the Imperial Capital. * The Empire's safety and its future rest on your capable shoulders! Rest assured that you will be rewarded for your efforts. "Serpent Generals" * The Empire's defense is entrusted to five generals. * Each possess a name corresponding to the symbols of the Empire--the serpents of flame, water, stone, gales, and sky. * Furthermore, the mirrors used to open the Hall of Binding are divided among their possession. Thus, the generals' fates determine the tide of battle. * If all five generals should fall in battle, the Hall of Binding will open, and the beastmen will be able to seize the Astral Candescence. * It is your responsibility to prevent such a disaster from happening. We are depending on you. Astral Candescence in Al Zahbi * When the Astral Candescence is safely resting on its plinth in the Hall of Binding, it emanates waves that bestow special bonuses to Sanction. * The first bonus is a slight boost to the amount of experience points received from battles. You will receive this effect simply by having Sanction on you. * There are several other bonus effects, but you must sacrifice some of your Imperial Standing credits in order to receive them. * Keep in mind that the bonuses become more powerful with the number of times the Imperial Capital is successfully defended. * Sanction's strength will reset if the beastmen succeed in invading the Hall of Binding, though. * The waves emanating from the Astral Candescence in Al Zahbi bring a multitude of blessings to all of us. You must not let it fall into the hands of the beastmen! Astral Candescence with Beastmen * If the beastmen manage to take the Astral Candescence, its recovery will become our top priority. Find the coveted item on a plinth in one of the beastman strongholds and seize it back for the Empire. * We aren't quite sure what the beastmen are scheming to do with such power, but we do know that the Astral Candescence's waves can increase the beastmen's strength. * As if that weren't enough, we have recent reports that the beastmen have set "archaic mirrors" in their strongholds to magnify the power of the waves. * If you should come across any archaic mirrors, take them immediately and trade them to an Imperial Guard. Empire's Current State of Defense * Al Zahbi has been successfully victorious in -##- battles to defend the capital, bringing the Imperial defense to the value of -###-. The Imperial Capital has seen -##- victories overall, and the Astral Candescence has been seized by the beastmen a total of -##- times.